How It Ends
by xpurplewolfx
Summary: Jared Leto and Gerard Way are know rebels working to bring down the Capitol, but they've been caught and after weeks in the cruel clutches of the Capitol their future does not look good.


_**Author's Note:~  
**_

Based on a strange drawing that came to my mind after a dream, Basically I've been ploughing through The Hunger Games trilogy and had a dream that Gerard Way and Jared Leto were tortured and excecuted by the Capitol... For more info visit my DeviantART - and go to either 'My Sadistic Dreams' or 'How It Ends' in my gallery), unfortunatly I can't post links as this site hates them xD - go to my profile for a link :)

I know this completely defies THG canon... Oh, well xD And don't expect a happy ending, I wasn't in the mood to write one XD That's what revision can do!

* * *

The roar of the crowd hit me before the blinding light of the sun, something that had eluded us for over two months now. Miraculously my legs held my beaten body, despite them consisting of little more than bone and skin that being said I was being half dragged by two men in white uniform. Their build may have been considered average to most, but compared to my own body which currently contained virtually no fat and barely any muscle, they seemed rather large. I looked to my right to see him in the same position as mine; wrists handcuffed behind his back with two nondescript men flanking him, hands gripped under each arm supporting as much as imprisoning him. His lips turned in an iota of a smile as our gaze met, I did my best to return it. Not that there was much in our situation to smile about. The only thing my mind could conjure was that the weeks of torture and pain would soon end.

I knew I would be barely unrecognisable. Yes, I had always been skinny, but my body used to be toned and sculpted. Weeks of confinement in a small cell and daily beatings had changed that. Now my shape came only from the skeleton that was prominent beneath my pallid, abused skin. Every inch of it was covered in something be it dirt, bruise, laceration or burn nothing had been left untouched. My nose had been broken out of shape and beyond recognition on my second day in that hellhole and my lips were swollen and split after innumerable strikes. My hair hung lank and entangled with dried blood. I guess it was only my eyes that could shed light on my identity and even their brilliant blue had been dulled and diluted somewhat. Gerard looked just as bad as me, a million miles from the shinning star that captured rebel hearts. His once fiery hair had been quenched; matted with dirt and the dye had seeped out. His eyes held a hundred years of suffering. I winced slightly as I recalled how his little brother, Mikey, had been killed in the cross fire that led to our capture. He had never been the same since.

Gerard and I were dragged further into the outside world the sun became blinding forcing us to screw our eyes shut until our retinas could adjust to the natural light.

I felt numb at my current situation. It was as though I was underwater. My hearing distorted and vision blurred the only thing that was clear was Gerard. I was barley aware we were on a raised wooden platform. Three posts rose from the wood to join the frame of a gallows like some perverse forest; whipping posts. Our guards had been particularly partial to whipping, except posts were not required to hold us and we certainly did not receive the luxury of a cool breeze to sooth the searing gouges in our backs. My finger subconsciously touched a particularly deep and fresh lash wound causeing me to rapidly inhale. There were people, so many people below us, but I ignored them. Something buzzed around my face and darted back and forth, encircling me, as though inspecting my body. It was a while before my mind could register the object as a camera. In the time taken for me to register this, I had been forced on to my knees, facing the crowd of people who had gathered to watch this barbaric event, whether voluntary or not I did not care. Glancing over, Gerard was on his knees as well. I wished I could hold him once more tell him how much he means to me, how much I love him, but neither of us would ever rise from our knees.

A booming, cold voice exacerbated by use of a microphone inhabited every nook and cranny within the vicinity:

_"Jared Joseph Leto, brother of Shannon Leto, born to Constance Meterjon, December 26th 31 ADD and Gerard Arthur Way, brother of Micheal James Way, deceased, born to Donna Lee and Donald Way, April 9th 35 ADD both of District 3. You have been charged with inciting rebellion against the Capitol, creating and distributing propaganda that is harmful the peace of Panem and for acts against nature -"_

'Acts against nature'? Ah, yes, obviously that time Gerard and I shared our first passionate kiss, after destroying the Justice Building in District 3 during the televised Reaping for last year's Hunger Games, did not sit well with the Capitol. Maybe me being vegan didn't help either. Despite the gravity of the situation my throat produced a small chuckle

_"- And have been found guilty of all charges."_

We must've been a threat if they even held a trial for us!

_"You have been sentenced to death to be carried out immediately!"/i_

What a surprise. I rolled my eyes, considering we had been told this last night it could hardly come as a shock, but our charges did. I looked over to where the voice had originated. President Snow, sat high up on a balcony, glaring down at us. Only then did I realise our surroundings. We were in the City Circle. Evidently the platform had been built so as not to get blood on the pristine streets. On our knees we faced the mansion where Snow and his men were sat. Most of the crowd had gathered in the space between the platform and the president's mansion so as to face us. The less eager, and less sadistic, of the people spilled around the platform and into the streets.

A noise behind my back caused me to swivel my head as much as I could with the Peackeeper's rough grip on my shoulder. Someone dressed in a midnight black Peacekeeper uniform grabbed a small black M9 pistol from inside a box that had been lain on the gallows floor. There was nothing ceremonious about the gun which surprised me slightly, until I remembered we were nothing but vermin to be destroyed. To be made example of. Why waste effort on that? The sight of the gun raised me heart rate considerable, the reality of what was to come had not sunk in until now. I tried my best to remain calm, for Gerard and the remaining rebel's sake who I knew would be watching as well as for my dignity.

Gun in hand he walked over to Gerard. Now I began to struggle, forgetting whatever I had previously promised myself, I writhed against what held me in position. Frantically shaking my held while shouting a string of obscenities to the Capitol, the peacekeepers. Trying to make them forget Gerard, maybe if I rile them enough they will concentrate on me and let him go.

The rim of the barrel was placed within his mop of dirty hair.

_"N-no!"_ It was the best I could do, immobilised by fear. I'm surprised he didn't flinch as my eyes burned into his. He looked strangely peaceful. A solitary tear had slicked a path down his face through the blood and the dirt. His beautiful pink lips were formed into the smallest, saddest smile I have ever seen. I wonder, now, if it is possible for a heart to shatter into a million little pieces. Maybe mine just did, that's why my chest hurts so much. Over the white noise that was now my hearing I made out one last, whispered sentence:

_"I love you, Jay."_ I opened my mouth to reply, expecting a pile of sand or salt to pour out.

The brisance of the Gun's scream racked my body. My sense. My eyes snapped shut to block the unbearable sight of what I knew would be Gerard falling forward into nothingness. I threw my head down to face the wooden floor, my hair fell like a blanket to protect me from the scene. A strangled cry replaced the words previously on my lips 'Maybe if I just stay like this it'll be over before I know it'.

An animalistic hand grabbed a fist full of my blood-matted hair.

_"Your turn, lover boy,"_ someone snarled. A man, maybe the same who just put a bullet through... A tear shed over Gerard's death arched over my nose and crashed onto the wooden stage. My head was yanked up so that my eyes met hundreds. I scanned the crowd. The faces. Hundreds of them. Some were sombre others eager. Some frowned, other growled like wolves awaiting a kill. All the Capitol citizens were here today to witness the execution of the infamous rebels Gerard Way and Jared Leto. The men who still held hope for the rebels who fought the Capitol tooth and claw with their underground army and pirate TV station. I flickered up to President Snow and his suited cronies, I blinked before casting my gaze back to the crowd. That's when I saw them. My eyes faltered. Body shuddered. Incapable of breathing, as though my engine had been stalled. Shannon, cradling my mother in his arms. He appeared barely capable of standing himself.

It took the click of a gun being cocked for me to be thrown, once more, into the terror of reality. The key was turned and my mind began to race. I wanted to scream and run to them. Throw my arms around their necks. Whisper it was okay, everything would be okay. I wished to hold them one more time and beg them to leave. I did not want them to see this. I tried to at least do the latter. My mouth was so dry only a strangled squeak left my cracked and bloody lips and as much as I would never have admitted it to the man who sat in that throne, whose eyes bore into mine searching for signs of weakness to later use against the brave rebels who fought this perverse dictatorship, it was pure terror that inhibited my ability to speak more than anything. I took a deep breath and tried to control my body, stop my limbs from shaking and blink back the sea of tears in my eyes. A sudden revelation spurred by the sight of my now only living relatives, the sight of the rebels that were interspersed in the crowd, the sight of Gerard lying prone just a few feet away his eyes open and misted; I was not going to let them think that they had won! The Capitol needed to learn that you can only crush people for so long before they fight back. I swallowed to regain moisture in my throat. Knowing it was my last chance I whispered back, _"I love you too, Gee"._

The cold steel barrel was placed at the top of my head, positioned so that the bullet would exit through my chin. Of course, they wanted my face recognisable. They wanted to be able to parade our bodies through the Capitol streets, for the perverse ceremony broadcasting to every television set in the Districts to send a message: 'You cannot win, see what we do to the people who try and defy us, this will be you unless you sit back and take every pile of shit we throw at you'.

_"President Snow!"_ My voice was shaky at first, but crescendoed in volume and clarity. I looked the man directly in his eyes and saw confusion turn to dislike on his cruel features. I spat in his direction. A small uproar of disbelief scuttled through every person in the courtyard. I did not care, what more could they do to me? I smiled and did something I hadn't done in over two months: Sing. I remember writing the song many years ago after watching a friend's child being picked at a Reaping and watching Snow's sickeningly calm face on the television as he welcomed teenagers to their deaths. The lyrics fell from my mouth with ease.

_**"He's a stranger to some  
And a vision to none  
He can never get enough,  
Get enough of the one,/b**_

_**For a fortune he'd quit  
But it's hard to admit  
How it ends and begins  
On his face is a map of the world  
On his face is a map of the world"**_

My voice was soft, melancholic. I was extremely surprised by the fact I was still alive. Snow was obviously confused by my actions, waiting to see what I would do before he gave the final order. Smiling, encouraged by this thought I screamed the chorus with everything my broken body would give.

_**"From yesterday, it's coming!  
From yesterday, the fear!  
From yesterday, it calls him  
But he doesn't want to read the message here"**_

I had the crowd in silence and for the first time since my capture I felt truly alive again. All thoughts of the loaded gun at my head, the chain binding my wrists were lost as I crooned the next verse, accentuating each syllable because I had just remembered the cameras. Turning my gaze to stare into the lens I wanted every person in Panem to remember my last words to heed them and act upon them.

_**"On a mountain he sits, not of gold but of shit  
through the blood he can look, see the life that he took  
From council of one  
He'll decide when he's done with the innocent"**_

There was something ticking away in that evil mind, something... Blinking I turned my energy once again to screaming my words into every living room and town square in the land.

_**"On his face is a map of the world  
On his face is a map of the world**_

_**From yesterday, it's coming!  
From yesterday, the fear!  
From yesterday, it calls him  
But he -"**_

It hit me, not a bullet, but the force of one. A smirk in President Snow's eyes, first to me and then into the crowd. How could I have forgotten them? No, there was nothing more they could do, I had thought... How wrong I was. His cold glare lay directly on my mother and Shannon. He would make them pay for my little stunt. I shook my head at him, at them, as much as the fist would allow. Fear flooded eyes stared directly into Shannon's hazel orbs praying with every sinew in my body that he would understand what I was trying to tell him: _"RUN! HIDE"_

The smirk turned to a smile at my realisation. He knew he had wounded me in a way the guards, my tortures and a bullet never could. Satisfied that my last moments would be filled with terror and regret he gave that very same nod to the man behind me that had ended Gerard's life.


End file.
